The Package
by TGGDSD
Summary: Dipper receives a package from Pacifica containing some sort of artifact. What is it? Where did it come from? What can it do? One-Shot.


The Package

"See you in a few days, Mabel!" Dipper called out the window, watching as his sister and her friends set off on their trip out of state. This was the fifth year the brunette and her friends had gone camping as an inter-school shindig, and having just finished school, Dipper knew his sister would be getting emotional on their trip, and made Candy and Grenda promise to keep him updated if anything happened. In return, he agreed not to mention the bottles of alcohol he noticed them taking along.

Leaning back inside, the young man strolled to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge looking for some lunch. The Mystery Shack would be quiet for a while since his Grunkles were out of town: Ford researching some minor anomalies, and Stan travelling out to visit an old friend in Vagas. While there was always some paranormal entity that could be used to occupy Dipper's time, he'd become somewhat content with his existence among the supernatural over the years. It's amazing what living among the mysteries of Gravity Falls does to one's sense of normality.

The youth chuckled to himself remembering only last week when he shared his dinner with the Cockatrice of the woods. At first, everyone was cautious; Wendy wanted to leave, Ford was trying to remember the stories of the cockatrice and what to look out for, Stan wanted to cook the damn thing, and his sister was determined to pet it even if it killed her, literally. In the midst of all that, Dipper just chucked a piece of pork beside to hybrid chicken-snake which ultimately led to everyone acting like the meal was another barbeque among friends, completely uncaring of the beast, treating it no more than a fox or dog.

"Mmm, barbeque, that sounds good," he thought to himself when he spied a box of marinated chicken wings. "Close enough," he told himself and made off with the grub.

* * *

After an afternoon of TV and some reading, Dipper got a text from Pacifica Northwest. It was strange, as Dipper had thought that she had gone on the trip out with his sister earlier that day.

"Hey Dipper, I got a something today, came from Dad. Says it was found in one of our warehouses out in Nassau. I've put it in the mail, and it should be up to you soon. Paz."

Dipper raised an eyebrow at the message but shrugged it off. When the item arrives he'll take a look, until then he would continue reading his book. It was ironic that his favourite genre was fantasy, but often it supplied continuous amounts of imagination to him, and some even helped the youth deal with new creatures from the woods.

Come evening, there was a knock on the door. A man with a clipboard and a package of brown paper were waiting for him. With a signature and his thanks, the deliverer left the item to Dipper with now issue, hurrying back to his vehicle as a light drizzle of rain began to arrive. Noting the dark clouds against the setting sun, the youth sent a quick message to his twin telling her to stay dry overnight, as well as a message to the sender of the package to confirm its arrival.

Bringing it into the study, Dipper unwrapped the item carefully. It was a medium-sized cube, very simple in craftsmanship, yet incredibly beautiful at the same time. Turning on a lamp by his desk, the young man studied closer. Across the top of the box was the Greek symbol Alpha, and on its base was Omega. Around the edges of the relic were images carved into the material, depictions of the water, forests, and clouds.

"Well, that's interesting," Dipper thought to himself, "Why only three depictions over four panels?" His train of thought paused due to the sound of rain battering the window above him. Moving the box aside, he pulled out his phone and messaged Mabel if the rain had ruined her plans.

"What rain? Its clear for miles bro!" came the reply, "Maybe you should head to bed, you sound tired." Bed, no way. He'd just send a goodnight text and keep working away. Throwing the device over his shoulder onto his bed, Dipper returned his attention to the box.

Around an hour of research, the youth had found out two things. The first was writing around the Alpha and Omega saying the same thing: "The cycle continues, a gift from the maker. Find truth within." This had lead to Dipper's second finding; the relic could be altered and reshaped. Originally he thought of it like the 'What-the-heck-a-hedron' of his youth, until the accidental movement of a side somehow shaped the cube into a pyramid, then a vortex shape, and an infinite chain. With each alteration moving the images to create an evolving story.

After unknown minutes later the young man had to take a step back, as he somehow reshaped the box into a perfect sphere. What caused him concern was the images of people cowering before some unseen force all indicating towards a small circle at the top of the relic. A quick glance at the clock behind him brought realization, and after a moment of thought, Dipper decided to press the circle on the sphere.

A small click and a low melody began to sound in a clockwork fashion. A soft voice sang out to the light chiming:

"Cruel and cold, like winds on the sea. Will you ever return to me? Hear my voice, sing with the tide. I'll never leave your side. Over waves, and deep in the blue. I will give up my soul for you. So many years have seemed to go by. My love will never die."

With a thunderous boom, the relic began to blare music, as if an entire orchestra was right in front of Dipper. The voice that sang grew loud, and the sky outside opened as if a hurricane had descended upon Dipper alone. He could do nothing, as a cold air blew from the relic, holding him at bay.

"Come, my love, be one with the sea. Rule with me for eternity! Drown all dreams so mercilessly, and leave their souls to me! Play the song you sang long ago, and wherever the storm may blow, you will find the key to my heart, we'll never be apart! Wild and strong you cant be contained, never bound nor ever chained! Wounds you cause shall never mend, and you will never end!"

Dipper couldn't tell what was even happening anymore. The sound of banging came from somewhere, was it thunder or part of the music from the box growing louder and stronger. The real surprise was that it was neither, as the door to the study kicked open to reveal a man in a heavy coat, long torn pants, heavy leather boots, and an old weather-beaten face.

The stranger completely ignored Dipper and approached the relic, unfazed by the wind pushing him back. Reaching out for the item, Dipper saw numerous scars and tattoos on the arm of the stranger, so looking as ancient as some Mayan depictions. The moment he touched the relic, the booming sounds, the harsh wind, and even the weather outside instantly calmed and the sphere returned to the soft chiming of a music box. The voice within became soft once more, churning out its last verse:

"Cruel and cold, like winds on the sea. Oh, now you've returned to me. Hear my voice, sing with the tide; Our souls can never die."

Dipper watched silently as the stranger returned the item to its original cube shape, easily, and left without a word. Chasing after him, the youth just blinked amazed as he saw what looked like an old ship in the sky, disappearing into a cloud which soon dispersed into thin air.

Closing the front door, Dipper returned to his study, picking up the odd thing that had been blown off its post during the incident with the box. Sitting momentarily in silence once more, Dipper looked out the window before heading to bed. Tomorrow was another day, and surely something else of supernatural creation would find its way to him, eventually. He'd tell Pacifica what had happened, but ultimately, no harm was done, and the rightful owner had reclaimed his belonging.

The last thought that went through Dipper's mind that night was what would he have for breakfast in a few hours. After all, events like these were just the norm these days.

* * *

 **Hey so that's the end of the one-shot. Hope you liked it! It was at the request of a friend who needs reading material.**

 **On that topic, I'd like to offer to each of you who've read this a chance to have your own story written! If you're interested say so in a review and I'll get back to you. Have a theme, basic plot and genres at the ready. Further discussion can happen over the PM system.**

 **Stay Classy folks!**

 **TGGDSD.**


End file.
